Identity
by Halliwell-Charmed
Summary: That’s when I started looking for my real parents my magical ones and I came up with the name Halliwell, Piper Halliwell i cant do summarys it is better than it sounds honestly. Leo gone? child in trouble? can PIpers new found daughter help and save them
1. finding Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed

I hope you enjoy

* * *

"One two three and step No that's wrong start again." My Mother screamed at me

I have been doing ballet since I was two and now at 14 I had my 1st major show coming up. I was to be dancing in Swan Lake with the English national ballet. They had never let anyone in so young my Mother told me. She told me ever day I was lucky I wish I could just blow her up. Then she wouldn't be able to ruin my life.

I found out I could you know blow up things when I was six and freeze them I didn't know what was going on. I told my Mother that I had powers she laughed.

That's when I started looking for my real parents my magical ones and I came up with the name Halliewell, Piper Halliewell to be exact and the moment I had finished training I was going to see her, get out of England and go to America. I had my plane ticket and my passport ready my Mother will never know.

* * *

Training finished at six exactly I had my dinner took a shower and went to my room. The plane left at twelve I had my taxi booked for 8 0'clock it would meet me around the corner from my house I would sneak out of my bedroom window with my shoulder bag packed with a few essentials. All I had was £100 pounds in dollars and £40 for the taxi to Gatwick airport and few clothes and that was it and a small blanket with the letter p on it.

My alarm rang 7:45 exactly.

"What's that noise you are meant to be asleep. Karl is that you? Did you set her alarm? I'm going to get you for this." My Mother ran up stairs to my 16 year old brother's room he knew what I was doing. He knew I was adopted and hopefully he would cover for me.

I slid open my window and gingerly placed my foot on the wet branch of the beach tree that grew next to my window. I climbed down quickly I didn't want to get caught she would come in my room to check on me. I ran round the corner and a sleek black cab waited for me thank goodness if she saw me I would be dead.

"Gatwick airport and step on it." I told the driver

* * *

Finally after two long hours I was there ready to get the plane 10 past 10 only 2 hours and I would be on my way. I'm so excited and soon I would meet her maybe she would give me the answers I need.

"Flight 263 is boarding please take your seats." A woman called over the speakers.

It was happening finally I was on my way. I ran to my seat people were laughing at me I heard an old lady mutter under her breath "in my day" I didn't care I am so excited I'm getting out of here. I may never have to see the woman I call Mother again.

* * *

The flight was long 24 hours exactly I went to sleep at 10 in the morning because apparently you don't get jet lagged if you follow the times on the plane.

O woke up as the plane came to a land finally I was there San Fransisco, I ran out side and a cab stood waiting for me not a sleek black one but a musty yellow one that's when it hit me I'm on the other side of the world.

The drive was a long one and then we turned down the street Piper's street and there it was the old Victorian manor. I thanked the cab driver and paid him his fare. I walked gingerly to the manors front door. Brought my hand up slowly and knocked on the door.

"im coming wait a sec." A woman called from inside

I heard a few foot steps and finally the door was opened and there stoop a woman.

"are you Piper Halliewell." I asked

"No I'm Phoebe who are you." Phoebe answered

"I don't know I thought maybe Piper could tell me." And at that moment I handed her my blanket "maybe this will help"

* * *

I do hope you enjoy and please review I will only continue if you want me to 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own charmed but i do own Parker

Thank you so much to tvcrazed who helpes me write this chapter and has given my ideas this chapter is dedecated to you

* * *

"I don't know I thought maybe Piper could tell me." And at that moment I handed her my blanket "maybe this will help"

* * *

"umm I'm going to call Piper maybe she can yeah you know she's at p3 yeah that's it ok oh sorry come in yeah Piper, living room to the left ok do you want anything." Phoebe rambled.

Phoebe ran off what was she rambling about I didn't know. I think maybe I should call Karl now and tell him that I am here, but maybe oh I don't know. Now I am free from the witch I call Mother.

"Aghh Phoebe demon in the living room help weird girl." A Lady with ginger hair screamed

"No wait what ever your name is im not a demon." I called

"Prove it." The lady replied

"phoebe." I called

Phoebe came running down the stairs thank goodness carrying my baby blanket.

"Paige it's all right she is not evil she is just a girl." Phoebe said

"Yeah that's right just a girl." I said my eyes looking down to the floor

Maybe this isn't where I belong maybe I should go back to the woman.

"You ok." Paige asked

"Yeah I am just this is strange I've never thought of demon's being real and stuff I just thought that there were witches and I didn't even no about that until I nearly blew my Mother up." I brought my hand up to my mouth Shit I thought no Shit I shouldn't think that no. Now they no my secret.

"You can blow things up." Paige said

"umm no of course not I can just no it was a joke ha-ha." I tried to cover it up but I don't think it worked

"Phoebe kitchen now." Paige called

Phoebe and Paige walked off into the kitchen leaving me sitting in the living room.

* * *

**The kitchen**

"Ok Paige there is something we didn't tell you one of the family secrets that no one was meant to know about." Phoebe began

"Ok shoot." Paige replied pulling herself up onto the counter.

"When Piper was about 15 she became pregnant because she was lets just say not very careful. Grams went mad when she found out she refused to let Piper keep it .on the 13th of November Parker Melinda Halliwell was born. Grams took her straight away and Parker was sent to live in England with adoptive parents. Now I guess she has found us." Phoebe finished

The door opened and Piper came rushing in "Okay where's the fire?" Piper said

Paige and Phoebe just looked at each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the living room **

Why did they just leave me here? I know they are talking about me people always do. Mother always used to say how great I was and my absent Father who left when I was 10 used to say how he hated me.

Maybe here I will fit in. Maybe they are just like me I might have a place in the world. Maybe they are my Aunts for once I have family. No more ballet no more sneaking out of my window.

Or did I make a big mistake coming here? What if this Piper person, never wanted me to find her? She probably has a husband and kids. Maybe I should just go?

I turned to head for the door, when...


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter i do hope you like and remember the review buttin all you have to do is click it

thank you to everyone who reviewd the last chapter

An i dont own charmed so don't sue

* * *

A Fire ball, came flying out of no where.

I ran into the kitchen I had never seen that before it was a lamp that was just sitting there and now it is a demon thingy.

"Phoebe, Paige demon." I screamed as I ran

They came out followed by another woman she looked just like me Piper Halliwell

My Mother.

Then something hit me shit owwwwwwwwww God that hurt then I Omg I blew it up that wasn't meant to happen.

**Pipers Pov **

A girl about 14. My powers she has my powers no it can't be Parker. No I had to give her up she went to England.

"Parker." I asked

"My, my names Madison." She replied

"How did you get here? Where are you from?" I asked again

"By plane and im from England." She said then she said something that I will always remember "I was adopted but then I found out I had powers after I blew well tried to blow my Mother up. I only have one question please tell me the truth."

"Of course I will." I replied.

"are you my Mother?" She asked

"I think maybe where you born on November 13th." I asked

Maybe she is my daughter maybe she has found me I have a daughter OMG this can't be happening.

**Parker/Madison's pov **

"Yes Yes that's my Birthday I've found you at last I've found you Mum you are my Mother." I ran up and hugged her

Its her I have searched for her for so long I'm a Halliwell.

Piper was in tears we were hugging for ever we had been split for 14 years, and finally we are together nothing will ever part s.

Then suddenly a man came down from the ceiling in swirly blue lights

"Piper." What are you doing he asked

"Im well this is my daughter" Piper told him

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL PIPER WE TRY AND HAVE KIDS AND YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE." He screamed

"I, I She was my little girl Grams she took her I didn't even no what happened all she said was England." Piper timidly replied

"YOU STUPID COW." He continued

"Leo please you are my one and only her Father was nothing I didn't even no who it is I was drunk." Piper begged

"NO THIS IS IT PIPER I can't do this not now I thought our kids would be the only ones I never no piper just don't im going." The man called Leo said as he diapered again

"Piper we would stay but we have to go we have to work I have my tempo job and Phoebes got Elise on the phone now swearing at her im sure Parker I mean Madison will be here." With one look behind my Aunts left me

I was alone for the first time with a woman who I will now know forever as my Mother.

* * *


	4. secrets

Leo orbed up there as eveyone liked to call it

Leos pov

What have I done he thought to himself. I wasn't even with Piper then how can I do this to her I love her, But she's a slut.

"No shut up." Leo told the voice in his head "I love Piper, I love Piper."

Piper's pov

My life has been turned up side down I have a child. She is sitting over there. I have missed so much can she ever forgive me? Grams took her away from me. She gave her the chance of a life. How could I have taken care of her? I was 15 to young to have a child. Was I? I didn't know anything. Did I? Why has she tried to find me ? What was her life like?

Parker/Madison's pov

I look over at her she looks troubled. Maybe it was wrong me coming here?

But… oh I don't know im 14 what am I meant to do.

Finally she looked up "umm Madison do you want something to eat you must be starving?"

"Yeah thank umm Mum." I replied

Piper's pov

She called me Mom wow this is to fast. What's happening it was I normal day. I need Leo but he's gone weird.

"Right what can I make you Madison."

"call me parker." She replied

"Are you sure."

Parker's pov

"Defiantly the woman who looked after me for 14 years is not my Mother you are. She only wanted me so I could fulfil her dream. She hated me she used to hit me. I shouldn't of said that please don't say anything." I begged

I broke down in tear I had just told my terrible secret.

"Please, Please don't say anything to her. Promise you can't please."

"Parker." She said " I didn't know. I wouldn't have let you go if I had known I didn't know baby im sorry."

"You shouldn't be you weren't to know."

Meanwhile up in elder land.

"Leo I think its time" said one of the elders

"What are you talking about" Leo asked

"For you to become one of us." The elder replied

"NO I can't do this to piper." Leo replied sternly

"I will give you time to decide." The elder told Leo

The elder walked of and began to talk to another

"He can't find out." The second elder told the first

"No he can never no about Pipers pregnancy he will ruin the plan." he replied

"The source will return in the form of Leo's son."

**What's going to happen cliff-hanger!**

**Hit the little review button and tell me what you think**


End file.
